Moffat High
by Prophet21
Summary: Moffat high, a school where students learn, but this is not your typical boring school. 3 students who ride a vehicle called "The Tardis" will change these new students lives. Summary sucks. Please enjoy the story.


**Hello everyone, it's going to be my first time to type a doctor who story. Also, count the shadows, write tally marks, don't blink, and run.  
Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Introduction: School 

Narrator's P.O.V. 

Another day for everyone at Moffat high, it's the beginning of the school year. However, 3 are different from the rest. These very three will change these certain student's lives.

General P.O.V. 

"Come on Rory, we can't be late for our first day of our sophomore year", Amy stated. "Hey, not my fault I lost my stuff here", he explained before continuing to find the lost items. "How are you even my boyfriend", she asked him. "Because you love me", he said with a smirk. "Looking for this", said an unknown voice. "Thanks River", Rory said to her cousin. River song is Amy's cousin from faraway, whose family moved in their neighborhood, meaning they get to spend time together. "Come on, let's get going", Amy said before the trio left the room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mickey, can't you hurry up, we're going to miss the bus", Rose asked him as she ran to the bus stop. "Can't you slow down a bit, were just taking the bus", he stated before both of them stop and waited for the bus. "Come on, you can't be like that", she said. "Then what can I be", he asked. "How about excited", she suggested. "No can do", he declined. "Aren't you boring", she said. "I am not boring", he said. "Yes you are, now we wait for the bus", she said before taking a seat on the bench.

She then heard footsteps from her right; she took a glance to see a boy wearing a coat, black leather shoes, blue jeans, black hair combed back. "Do you know what time it is", she asked the boy. "Yeah, it's about 6:00", he answered. "What's your name", I asked. "Names Jack Harkness, yours", he asked. "Rose Tyler and the person over there is mickey smith", she answered. As she answered jack's question, the bus came. The trio came onto the bus before taking a seat in the middle of the bus.

"Hey, what's your name", someone asked rose. She turned around to face a dark skinned girl wearing a red leather jacket with a gray shirt, blue jeans, and white converse. "Names rose, yours", rose asked. "Martha Jones, and the sassy girl next to me is Donna", pointing to the red haired girl. "Oi, I'm not sassy", she denied. "Right", she said before the bus started to makes its way.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose's P.O.V. 

As the bus stopped in front of the school, everyone got off before heading towards the building. "Who names a high school Moffat", I asked mickey, bewildered by the name. He just shrugged before we headed into the school. Crowds of students roamed everywhere as we headed towards a registration table with three people besides it.

"Hello, would you like to be joining any clubs", a girl with a gray shirt, blue jeans, scale earrings and green dyed hair that reaches to her neck. "No thanks, what's your name", I asked her. "My name is Joanna Vastra", she answered. "And the other two", I asked. "The girl's name is jenny and the other is straxx", she said. "He's also a bit blunt", she added. "I can hear, I'm not that stupid", he stated angrily. "So, are you sure you don't want to join any clubs this year", she asked. "No thanks", I replied. She gave a shrug before looking at a note pad she held.

As I looked around, I spotted three students besides the office doors. One of them was wearing black leather coat, dark purple v-shirt, black uniform pants, the other wore a white T-shirt with a dark blue suit and a dark brown tie, a tan overcoat, deep red converse and gelled hair. The third one wore a with button up shirt with red suspenders and black pants that reached above the ankles, a 70's jacket with leather elbow patches, black 18-hole lace up boots, and mop hair. "Hey, who are they", I asked her. She looked to where I was pointing to before telling me. "They are the 3 top students at this school, they're called the "doctors", she answered.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read this story. If you have any issues regarding the chapter, PM me and I'll get to it. Please leave some reviews, it would be grateful. **

**Also, one more thing **

**Run**


End file.
